Beyond the Clouds
by Kammy
Summary: Kagome is trapped in the present with lingering thoughts of a forbidden love. Will Inuyasha come to save her from an unspeakable evil and from the heartbreak? Inyu/Kag, San/Mir rated PG-13 for violence and sexual reference
1. Prologue

_Hey, just a few quick notes. First off, I don't own Inuyasha - the dog-boy or the anime ;p Second, I hope you enjoy this fic. All reviews (good and bad) are greatly appreciated!! And last, thanks for reading!!_

**Begin Prologue *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
Kagome's eyes fell to the floor in a silent sadness. Her arms wrapped themselves around her stomach, as if they were trying to conceal the horrible feelings that seemed to be pouring from her. She looked up for a moment, trying desperately to keep the tears back. Her mind began to wander, trying to stray away from the subject that had been causing her this sort of pain. She sniffed the air for a moment, savoring the clean smell that floated through the air. It was amazing how different a little thing like smell could be between two ages. Where she was now, in the present time, the air was clean and soft. There were always gentle noises from the city, voices dancing on the wind. However, in the Feudal Era, there always seemed to be a slight scent of blood hanging in the air. A sense of fear, and a chill that followed each breeze. Even with Inuyasha's warm arms wrapped around her. . . Oh. . . here the tears, they have come again. . . 

"Are you crying?" Asked a soft voice on the wind. Kagome's eyes shot open and stared wildly around the steps of the shrine where she had been sitting. For a brief second the thought of Inuyasha calling her name flashed through her head, and she glanced back at the well, but to no avail. "Are you crying?" Asked the voice again. Kagome swiftly wiped the tears from her cheeks. She buried her head into her arms and hid her face. 'Am I imagining things?' She thought to herself for a moment. But still, the voice asked again, "Are you crying?" Kagome sat up. 

"I am not crying. I am not. . ." Her voice trailed away as she realized she was still speaking to no one. She waited for a response. 

"I can hear your tears hit the ground, and it is troubling my ears." Whispered the voice. Kagome's eyes began to search the area for the person who was speaking to her. After another few seconds of searching, she finally gave up. Relaxing her body, she gave in to the person speaking to her. . . or her delusions. 

"So that is why you ask, just because it is troubling your ears? I don't know who you are, but you have no empathy." Kagome said in a sarcastic voice as she tilted her head to one side, watching the birds argue with each other in shrill whistles. "I was crying for stupid reasons. For boy reasons, nonetheless. Can you believe it, a teen like me having boy troubles? Heh, isn't it just typical? Just. . ." Kagome's voice trailed away again as she began to lose herself in thought. "Just it doesn't feel typical to me. It feels like something so strong is in me, either killing me or making me stronger. Do you understand? It's a simple thing, really. Only a single phrase from his lips would give me an eternity of strength, but then again the opposite of this phrase would bring me here. Bring the tears that seem to be troubling your ears." Kagome laid her head on her arms again, letting out a giant sigh. She sat for a while, waiting for a response, but hearing none. As the last glimmers of the sun set beyond the buildings on the horizon, she sighed once more. Perhaps there was no one there. Perhaps. . . 

"You. . . you cry for a boy?" The voice asked, almost out of nowhere. Kagome sat up, startled by the voice that seemed to be growing closer. 

"Yes. . ." She answered, looking around for the man who was producing this soft, almost caring voice. Oh, but it wasn't a caring voice that she needed right now. She could find those everywhere. It was a loving voice that she longed for. Just that. "Are you there?" Kagome asked, standing up and walking up the steps of the shrine to the well. "Are you. . .?" Kagome's eyes searched the shrine, yet she still found no one. She shrugged. 'It was just my imagination.' She thought to herself, trying her best to ignore the chill that had been traveling up her spine. She swung around and quickly walked down the steps, her school uniform rustling against her skin in the wind. Her body moved gracefully to the door of her home. She stopped before entering, though, and gave the shrine one last glance before her grandfather's voice brought her into the house. 

"Kagome, what were you doing outside? I thought you went back to the Feudal Era already, I told Hojyo that you had Noodle Syndrome from eating so much and. . . eyi!!" Kagome's grandfather quickly clasped his hand around his mouth as his eye began to twitch. Kagome gave him an evil stare, but said nothing as she huffed up to her room. 'Baka!' She thought to herself silently. Slowly her face began to sadden again as she sat on her bed. 'Oh grandfather. . .' She placed her face in her hands, once again allowing the tears to stream from her face. 'Oh, why did things have to be this way? Why. . .' 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Prologue**

_Hey, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic. I hope you all like it. I know this was sorta short, but there's a lot to come in the next chapters. But I won't be putting up the next chapter till I get at least 7 reviews!!! Good or bad, I need the crit, so thanks!!!!!!!! _


	2. Just the Dirt and Tears

_Hey. Quick note, just wanted to say I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, sadly. I'm just a crazed fan x_x Anyway, I hope this chapter is long enough for y'all! Please read and review. Thanks!!_

**Begin Just the Dirt and Tears *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Inuyasha quietly shifted through his old bowl of Raman. It was four days old, and only contained some dried up noodles, but it didn't matter to him. Right now, it was the only thing he had that could remind him of Kagome. . . of her sweet scent that he hadn't been able to get off his mind. 

The day she left he had taken off away from the nosey monk and exterminator. Shippo had tried in vain to follow him, but Inuyasha was quick in making a near 100-mile distance between him and all the people who might see his tears. But now that he was alone, he began to wonder if it was the best thing that he had left. If he was still with them, they may have been able to get him to go back through the well. Maybe they all could have at least tried to make it through there to get to her, all of them together. All he wanted to do was to touch her one last time. If he could just have that, than nothing else would matter. And maybe if he just had that one last chance, he'd tell her what he had been feeling all this time. But it was too late to think of 'what if s' now. 

Slowly he pulled himself up off of the tree limb, groaning as he did. Ever since she left it felt like he had this huge weight on his heart. It almost made it painful to move. As if something had squeezed the life out of him. He looked down at his belly and rubbed it gently. How long had it been since he had eaten? A week? Two? He reached over and grabbed the small bowl of Raman. Gently licking his index finger, he rubbed it around the inside edge of the bowl. Bringing his finger back up to his mouth, he sniffed it for a moment, then closed his eyes and licked off the taste. In his mind, he could see Kagome's sweet smile. The one she always gave him when he licked his bowl clean. It was something he couldn't ever forget. 

'Perhaps this is all my fault' Inuyasha thought to himself as he lowered his finger from his mouth. 'I shouldn't have driven her away like I did.' He shook his head slowly and lowered it to look at the red cloth covering his trembling skin. 'I swear Kagome; I didn't know things would be like this. Kagome. . . I miss you so much. . .' Silently a tear fell free from his eye. Inuyasha quickly reached up and wiped it away from his face. 

"I've had enough." He grumbled to himself as a low growl began to form in his throat. "I've had enough of this life and of this world and of this shitty smelling dirt!" Angrily he drew the Tetsusaiga from his side and aimed it towards a nearby village. "And it's all your fault!!" He yelled, causing the birds from nearby to fly out of the trees. "It's your damn fault!!!!!!" Quickly he began to leap through the forest. Anger flared in his golden eyes that he had never felt before. And suddenly, he felt nothing. 

* * * * * 

The small village of Seemeku had been resting peacefully for the night. The evening guards were standing out around a small fire, over looking the quiet town that lay before them. It really was a small village, containing only thirty or forty straw huts, along with several dirt roads that twisted in between and around each hut. A few small children ran along the road in a rush. Their brown and dirt-stained clothing blew in the wind, as they smiled and laughed, dashing around a lazy horse and carriage that was creeping it's way up the road. The guards laughed as they heard the old owner of the carriage cry out a few profanities to the troublesome youths. 

"That's pry my Tenta." Scoffed one of the guards as he pointed his spear toward the road. "He's always getting himself into trouble." The other guards nodded in agreement, grinning tiredly. 

"You better yell at him to get home soon." Said another guard as he stood from the cross-legged position he was sitting in. "You know it's dangerous to be out at night, especially now, with all the stories." The men all looked up at the burly character and again nodded in agreement. 

"You know those are only stories." Tenta's father said, lowering his spear. "Besides, Tenta's heading home. And if anything does come to this village, you know we're here to protect it, Muuri." Slowly the old guard settled back on the ground, the grin he once wore no longer to be seen. 

"I don't know." Muuri paced over towards his comrade. "Maybe they are just stories. But then how can you explain all the slaughtered villages?" Some of the others made a quick grunt and turned away from Muuri. It wasn't a thought anyone wanted going through their heads, especially with families to protect. "I mean, Sana," Muuri gestured towards Tenta's father, "you've seen this carnage, haven't you? Innocent women and children being torn to shreds. And no one can seem to explain how it happens or why. They simply say there's a flash of gold, and it's all over!" Muuri's voice rose and became shaky as he remembered the few slaughtered villages he, himself had seen. 

"No Muuri, you know those are just stories. Tenta will be safe. . ." Sana trailed off as he looked back towards the still resting village. 

"A flash of gold?" Another guard asked hesitantly. "I hear it is a magnificent demon that only comes in the night. Now that all the jewel shards are collected, they say he is seeking his revenge on the one who took the jewel from this world." The guard's eyes grew wide, as if he was telling a ghost story. "They say he never sleeps or eat. And if you see him crying in the woods, he will fly in a jealous rage up towards the tree tops screaming a woman's name!" The man was now standing, his eyes looking wildly out towards the woods. 

"Sit down, you know that's not how it is." A younger guard with jet-black hair pointed to the now standing guard. "You know they say he howls like a wolf if you see him in the woods." The men all muttered to themselves at the debate that was now approaching. "They say he wears a loin-cloth of animal's fur and has long black hair!" 

"That's not true!" The standing guard said, diverting his eyes towards the younger guard. "He wears a cloak of red, and has long silver hair with short pointed dog ears!" The men began muttering louder, chanting for the other two guards to fight. The younger guard stood up and removed a small knife from his side pocket, flipping it in between his fingers as if to scare away the other guard. Suddenly, a loud screech erupted from the woods. 

"What the hell?" Asked Muuri in a small whisper. The men quickly stood, their attention turned towards the sound as they watched the woods. The trees began to shake violently, as if being pushed by a giant heard of demons. "What is that?" Muuri stepped closer to the edge of the cliff causing a few pebbles to slide down the tall overlook. He watched the path of destruction being made through the trees, as did the other men. "Do you hear that?" Muuri questioned as Sana stepped up beside him. 

"It sounds like the devil's cry!" Yelled one of the guards as he began backing away from the group. "It's the demon, I tell you!! It's the stories!!" His eyes grew wide in terror as he turned and ran from the other men, and from the approaching danger. The other men quickly began to panic, rushing around each other in search of something to protect them. A long howl grew from the woods, as the men watched something jump up, something that looked human yet sounded much more dangerous. The wind became fierce, circling the men in a cloud of dust. The guards began screaming as something ripped through their bodies. The sound of bodies falling to the ground could be heard as the dust soon moved from the cliff and made it's way towards to village. A large rumble was heard, and in what seemed like a mere second, the entire village of Seemeku laid in ruins. Fire scorched every hut, as women and children could be seen scattered along the roads, their bodies tattered and broken. Blood sprayed the once beautifully golden cornfields, tinting everything with a deep red of despair. 

Tenta, who had been traveling away from the village to pick some mushrooms, turned just in time to see his family's hut destroyed. The boy's eyes filled with tears, as he slowly backed away from the carnage. Suddenly, a low growl began to seep from the woods behind him. Tenta's body trembled as he slowly turned his head to see a large figure standing behind him. Screams began to envelop in his throat, but were unable to escape, allowing only whimpers to come from his lips. The figure drew closer to the boy. 

"D. . . ddad?" Tenta asked, fear etched all over his face. The figure laughed maliciously, causing the boy to jump a bit. Tears filled his eyes and began streaming down his dirt-covered face. 

"I'm not your father, you stupid boy." The figure sniffed the air around Tenta, inducing more fear into the small child. "You smell disgusting." The shadow spat. At that moment, a large boomerang flew through the air, cutting the trees in half. Tenta fell back and watched the boomerang fly back to it's owner. The young woman caught the flying weapon and pulled it back above her head. Her body was covered in a tight suit, and a type of mask that Tenta had never seen before covered her face. Tenta drew back, not knowing whether to fear this woman or run to her. 

"Stay away from him!" Yelled the women. She threw the boomerang again, this time aiming it at the figure. The figure laughed as it carelessly jumped away from the weapon, allowing only his shadow to be hit. A voice echoed in the woods. 

"Ah Sango, would it please you if I died?" The voice scoffed. Tenta searched for where the voice was coming from, but wasn't able to follow the figure's quick leaps from tree to tree. His attention averted towards Sango, pleading at her with his eyes to save him. Sango nodded at the boy, turning back towards the creature. 

"It would give me such pleasure." She mused, waiting for the figure to appear before making her next attack. 

"I got what I came for." The figure said in a sarcastic voice. "I have no need for you or for that horrible smelling boy." The wind grew loud and violent, and within seconds, the figure was gone. Sango shook her head and drooped her shoulder, allowing the boomerang to crash into the ground. Her breathing became heavy as she did. 

"I shouldn't have to do this." She muttered to herself. Her body began to tremble, as if it were cold. "I don't want to kill you. . ." Her voice trailed off as her breathing regulated once again. Tenta looked towards the woman. Quickly he stood up and raced to her, wrapping his small arms around her waist. Sango's eyes widened for a moment before she wrapped her own arms around the boy. "Shh." She said quietly. "He's gone." She rubbed the boy's back as he began to cry harder into her stomach. "I know what it's like to lose your family." She said in a warm voice. "Things will be ok." Tenta took his head away from her and looked up at her. 

"What. . . what was that?" He asked in a frightened voice. Sango frowned, looking out at the destroyed village. Slowly she removed her mask and looked back towards Tenta. She smiled slightly, trying her best to calm the small boy down. 

"It was. . ." Her voice trailed off for a moment as the smile left her face. She pulled Tenta closer to her. "It was just a bad dream." 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Just the Dirt and Tears**

_Well; I hope you all liked it!!! I know it may seem sort of confusing now, but it'll make sense in the later chapters. Anyway, I need another 7 reviews before I can post the next chapter. Good and bad, I need all the crit I can get!! _

Also, if you would like to be emailed to be notified of updates in this story, please just say so in your reviews and leave an email address (if you aren't a logged user) and I'll make sure to contact you for each new chapter. Thanks again! 


	3. Touching Her Hair

_Quick note- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, though I certainly wish I did!! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading!_

**Begin 'Touching Her Hair' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sango hummed gently to the small child she held in her arms. Tenta squirmed a bit, resting his head gently on her arm, then falling back into a peaceful slumber. Sango smiled. For a child the boy had shown remarkable strength. She remembered how long it took her to get back to smiling again after her own family's death. All those nights she had spent crying, spent wondering if it was her fault. However, Tenta had been doing much better since the attack, and it had only been a mere three days ago. She cradled the boy closer to her and continued to hum a soft melody. Shippo looked towards Sango, producing a large grin from hearing her hum. It was such a soothing thing. 

However, Shippo wasn't the only one listening to Sango's sweet melody. Sitting under a shady tree, the "lecherous" Miroku had been watching the Demon Exterminator for some time now. Listening to her hum. . . it was like nothing he had ever heard before, and it was just a woman. Just a woman's voice, but it seemed to tug at his heart so fiercely. Slowly, his attention was brought to her soft lips, which were slightly parted allowing her humming to float across the air and into his ears. His thoughts had also been focused on the young woman. She had bewitched him long ago; on the first day they met. He remembered every last move she made on that day, just as if it were yesterday. She wasn't like any of the other women. Perhaps he knew this when he first saw her, but now he could see it more than anything. She was different in every way. . . she was strong, and beautiful, and intelligent, and gentle, and mysterious. . . 

Slowly, he eased back onto his feet. Closing his eyes for a moment, he regained his normal chain of thought and walked towards Sango. He watched her for a moment, not wanting to interrupt her humming. The way she held Tenta was so gentle. For a brief second he could see her holding a child of their own in her arms. But he quickly shook the thought off. Why now did it seem wrong of him to think that? It never bothered him with any other woman. But. . . oh yes, she wasn't like any of them. 

"Sango, I need to go to the village for a while. Will you be alright here with Shippo and Tenta on your own?" Miroku asked, trying his best to keep his thoughts steadied on what he was saying, and not on the woman below him. 

"I have Kirara, I believe I can take care of myself, along with anyone else who may need to be taken care of," Sango said, her eyes remaining fixed on the little boys face. She couldn't understand why the monk was being so nice, or worried. Whatever it was, she didn't want to look at his eyes. There was always some sort of hidden emotion there. Whether it is true concern, or nothing at all. She liked to think that perhaps he cared, and if looking at his eyes would convince her otherwise, then she didn't want to look at them. "I do need some soaps, though. Can you get them for me?" She asked, still keeping her gaze on Tenta's face. Miroku noticed her steady stare on the boy. He wonder for a moment if all the times he had come on to her had finally scared her off. He hoped not. 

"Alright, I can," he whispered, turning away quickly. There was no reason to worry over her. Or care for her, for that matter. She obviously cared nothing for him. Miroku shook it off though, allowing a smile to return to his face. . . a smile to cover up the sadness. "I know you'll miss me, Sango my love, I will return shortly." Sango's eye began to twitch at hearing this. But before she could mutter a word, Miroku was long gone. 

'Of course he didn't care.' She thought to herself as she began to hum again. 'He'll always be, just Miroku.' But inside, she secretly prayed that someday she would be able to see something in him she had always known was there. A true love for. . . for him to love her. 

***** 

Miroku's eyes traveled over the tiny huts in the village. He watched as several beautiful girls passed him, smiling and laughing. All he did was smile in return, and continued his search through the village. It wasn't those women he wanted. It was the one sitting in the dew-covered grass, with her hair tied up tightly. The one who hummed intoxicating tunes to lull children to sleep. 

He moved his hand up to his face, wiping the sweat off of his brow. What was wrong with him? Thinking of Sango like that, it wasn't right. Shaking his head slightly, he continued his search for the soaps and herbs he needed. Coming across a small stand with an older woman settled behind it, he walked close to it. 

"Might you have some soaps I can trade for?" Miroku asked, eyeing the woman suspiciously. The woman shuffled in her brown cloak. A black turban was wrapped around her face, hiding everything but her old eyes. 

"Eyi," said the woman, "I do." Quickly, she moved to the back of the hut and began scavenging through some old boxes. Removing a small bottle of what looked like soap, and another small parcel containing herbs, she went back to Miroku. "Here." The woman handed him the bottle and herbs. Miroku eyed them for a moment, trying to decide if it was worth the trade or not. He opened the bottle and sniffed the soap. 

"Wow," he muttered to himself, "this smells wonderful." The woman smiled under her turban, happy with the reaction. Miroku reached into his robe and pulled out three silver coins. The woman's smile grew larger as she quickly snatched the coins from his hand. 

"Tell Sango that the soaps work best when rubbed in by another's hands," whispered the woman. Miroku's eyes grew wide, but before he could say anything, the woman had closed the shades to the hut. He stood back, eyeing the soaps again for a moment. 

'Rubbed in by another?' He thought to himself. 'Ah, Lady Sango would never let me touch her like that.' Miroku's eyes dropped to the ground as he thought this. 'She would never let me do such a thing, even if it were in a friendly manner.' Though he hoped that perhaps someday she would. 

***** 

"No!" Tenta screamed as he jerked up from Sango's arms. "No no no!" He yelled, his eyes searching the campsite wildly. Sango quickly grabbed the boy shoulders and pulled him closer to her body. 

"Shh," she cooed, "shh now, you're safe." Sango patted his head, rocking him back and forth in her lap. 

"No no!" Tenta screamed again. He looked up into Sango's eyes. "No Sango, it won't end!!" His body began to shake violently as his pupils grew wider. Sweat drops glistened on his forehead. His whole body seemed to be going into shock. Sango shook her head and quickly grabbed a small glass of tea. 

"Here, drink this," she said. Tilting Tenta's head back, she slowly poured the tea into his mouth. Tenta's breathing began to become normal once again, as he rested his head back on Sango's arm. Sango sighed, placing the glass back down on the ground. Tenta reminded her so much of Kohaku. Even the way he looked resembled that of her brother. The black hair and the soft brown eyes, it was all too familiar for her. She held Tenta closer for a moment, then stood up, cradling his body in her arms. 

"Shippo-chan, would you please make a bed for Tenta in the shrine so I can lay him there?" Shippo smiled and nodded, quickly doing as Sango had asked. Sango carried the boy into the shrine and quietly laid him down, brushing the hair out of his face one last time before leaving the shrine. "Shippo, please watch him as well. If he wakes up, try and get him to drink some tea, and settle him down," Sango directed, as she let the flap over the doorway shut. 

"I need a break," she muttered under her breath. Picking up a small brown sack, she walked out towards the woods. It was a beautiful day out. The sun was hitting the leaves just right, allowing a green tint to cast against her tanned skin. The air smelled so fresh, so perfect. This was the best way to rid herself of those horrible memories. The memories of Kohaku. . . oh, but how could she ever forget. It seemed like it had been so long ago since she had even spoken of him. But she never forgot. 

It had been nearly a year now since he had passed away. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday. The whole group was still together back then. It had been such a normal day. Walking and laughing, everything was so carefree. That was until Inuyasha picked up the scent of Naraku. The horrible beast, Sango would never forgive the demon for what he had done to her or her family. By the time they found Naraku, he had already killed Kohaku. Her one and only brother laid face first in the deep red dirt. The blood spot on his back suggested that Naraku had finally taken the Shikon Jewel Shard from his body. What a horrible day that was. 

However, it was also the day Inuyasha finally defeated Naraku. After months of fighting and hardship, Inuyasha had killed Naraku, it was all over! Then, as the last piece of the Jewel was put back into place, everyone began to rejoice. But that was the last time she ever saw any of them truly happy and together. The day after was just the start of another nightmare for her. 

"That's all it has ever been since then," Sango said to herself, as she sat down on a rock close to the hot spring, "just a nightmare that never ends." Tilting her head back, she looked up into the clouds. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she did. How could she ever find something beautiful beyond this nightmare, beyond the clouds of her storm? 

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping a bit, she turned to see Miroku standing there, smiling at her. His eyes seemed so sweet just then, and this emotion. . . oh yes, she could she this emotion very clearly in those eyes! 

"Houshi-sama. . .?" She asked, her voice trembling a bit. Miroku smiled and nodded, squeezing her shoulder gently. 

"I am here for you," he said. Sango's eyes began to fill with tears again. Quickly standing up, she fell into Miroku's arms, crying on his shoulder. It had been so long since she let herself be held. But. . . it felt so good to be in his arms. . . 

Miroku cradled the crying woman in his arms. Ever since he had met her, all he wanted to do was feel her body next to his. To be able to hold her, even if only as friends, would give him so much pleasure. And now, to be standing with his arms wrapped protectively around her body. . . this all just felt so right. Resting his chin on her head, he began to stroke her soft black hair gently. Rocking her back and forth in his arms, he closed his eyes. Only one last thing would make this perfect. 

"Sango. . . please hum that tune," he asked. Sango sniffed a bit, turning her head so she could rest it on his warm chest. Slowly, quietly, she began to hum. Miroku wrapped his arms tighter around her as she did. No longer did she see this man as a lecherous monk, no longer did she see him as uncaring. Not anymore. Being in his arms at this very moment, this was what she had always wanted. She felt so. . . so loved. 

Miroku continued stroking her soft hair. It felt so wonderful. . . at that moment, he remembered the soaps he had bought from the merchant. Reaching over into his pocket, he pulled it out and looked at it for a moment. 'Well,' he though to himself, 'I suppose it's now or never.' Pulling Sango away from him so that he could look her in the eyes, he held up the soap. 

"Here are the soaps," Miroku said, handing it to her. Sango examined it for a moment, then looked back up at Miroku. She studied his eyes, trying to decide if this was real or not. But all she could see in those eyes was love. And this, this was all she needed. 

"Will you.. . ." Sango started, becoming nervous. Miroku smiled, placing his hand gently on her face. 

"Will I what?" He asked softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb. 

"Will you come to the springs with me?" 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End 'Touching Her Hair'**

_I'm sorry I ended right at the juicy parts!!! But I'm sure all of you pretty much know what happens after that ~.^ As always, I'd like at least 7 reviews, good and bad, I need it all!! Also, if you'd like to be notified of updates to this story, please leave your email (if you're not already a logged member) and I'll email you when updates are available! Thanks for reading!_


	4. Whisper Names

_Hey all!! I'm sorry it took SOOO long for me to get this chapter out!! I was really slacking on writing for a while, just because of school and work. But I'll try and get the chapters out a little more regularly from now on! Anyway, since I'm beginning to bring in many new characters to the story, I've been playing with the idea of drawing up character sketches. I would need sketches of the whole group, but about 5 years older. Then I would also need Tenta's sketch and some of the other new characters that I'm about ready to introduce. Anyway, I'd like some of your guys' help with this!! If you have suggestions on what the characters should look like, or if you would like to draw a few sketches yourself, please email me at ocean_eyes_forever@yahoo.com Thanks again for reading, and I hope you all enjoy!!_

**Begin Whisper Names *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"The days roll by so slowly," Kagome sighed. She walked along the sidewalk, eyeing the stores that passed by her gaze. Above her, the clouds passed by lazily. The sun sparkled against the windows of the shops, casting Kagome's long shadow onto the street. Few cars could be seen today. Though, Kagome did not mind the inactivity. It was a nice silence for a change. A silence she could truly appreciate, especially after the last week of nothing but storms. 

Kagome tried desperately to keep her mind on the shops. That was why she was out, after all. To finally get her mind off of that boy, that man with the white hair. She wondered how he was. . . 

"No. . ." she whispered, "I can't think about him. I know he probably isn't thinking of me. There's simply no point in stressing myself." She smiled, trying to hide the pain that was ripping inside her. Her eyes quickly shut, as she stood still for a moment. She couldn't get him off her mind. . . Everything about him had been burned into her memory. The way he walked, the way his hair felt. She remembered how warm it used to feel to be in his arms. She remembered how great it was to hear his voice; to feel his lips brush against her cheek, and the warm feel of his breath on her neck. It made her skin tingle to think of it. She missed him so much. . . 

Quickly, she straightened herself up. Whipping her eyes, she smiled once again. She may not have Inuyasha, but she knew she'd always at least have the memories. 

Kagome continued walking until she reached the park. The bench under the trees was so inviting. Covered with small white flowers that had fallen off a few of the branches, it looked like something from a poem. The sun was jetting through the leaves casting spots of soft yellow light on the dark brown wood. Kagome walked towards the bench. A short rest wouldn't hurt, as long as she could keep her mind on the birds and the clouds. As long as she could keep her mind off him, then stopping for a moment wouldn't hurt at all. Sitting down, she threw her arms over the back of the bench. What a long day this had been, and it had hardly even begun. 

"Ah, Kagome..." a soft voice whispered on the wind. Kagome didn't move. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tilted her head back a bit, looking up towards the clouds. 

"Hello my friend," she sighed. Everyday this voice had talked to her. It seemed to follow her whenever she took a step outside. For the last week, it had been there to comfort her, and help her. But today, she needed no comfort or help. So why was it here? 

"Dear Kagome," the voice whispered, "I have missed you in these days of storm." A slight breeze blew over Kagome's neck, causing her hair to fall away from her face. "Tell me how you have been." 

"How I've been?" Kagome asked. Her red lips quickly formed a frown. "I've been tired," she sighed. "Just tired of thinking." The wind blew across her face once again, sending a chill across her skin. "I suppose there's not much I can do about that. I can't really stop thinking, you know? But if I had a way to get my mind off of Inuyasha. . . I think I'd be so much happier." Kagome's eyes slowly opened back up towards the clouds. They were so beautiful, almost as if they were smiling at her. 

"What if I could show you Inuyasha?" The voice questioned softly. Kagome's eyes quickly lit up, as her body jerked forward. 

"Show me him??" She stuttered, looking frantically about her. "How could you show me him?" She demanded. For a moment, the wind went calm and silent. The birds stopped singing, and everything around her seemed to die. She sat still for a moment, waiting for the voice to respond, waiting for something to happen. But in her heart, she knew she was just waiting to see Inuyasha's face one more time. This was her chance to say goodbye to him, even if he couldn't hear her. 

"Look into the clouds, Kagome. Look beyond the clouds," whispered the voice. As if by a puppeteer's hand, Kagome shifted her view towards the clouds. And she watched, as they parted to show the deep blue sky that never seemed to end. . . 

***** 

Inuyasha's golden eyes stretched across the horizon. It had been quite a while since he had stopped to actually look at the sky. The only other time he ever bothered to notice little things like the birds and the clouds was when he was with Kagome. She had a way of bringing out the gentlest side in him, and he hated it. Or did he love it? 

It seemed as though only a few days had gone by since she had left. Maybe that was just because all the other days were a blur to him. All he could remember of the days was waking up with the smell of blood between his fingers. But it never bothered him much. Nothing bothered him much anymore, not since she had left. 

Quietly, he sighed. In his heart, he knew he wasn't happy. He hated the way everything had happened. The way she left so angry with him, and the way he'd be acting since she left. . . none of it seemed fair. None of it even seemed right. His skin tingled at the thought of this unhappiness that simply would not leave him. 

Silently, he began his journey once more. There had to be a place he could go to get away from the thought of her fingers on his skin. Somewhere he could run. He was never fond of running. In all his life, he had never run from a problem, not willingly. But this feeling in his heart was something he could not escape. 

"I never thought it would come to this, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered to himself. He continued stumbling through the woods, unsure of where he was headed. The sun had nearly gone completely below the horizon, when he reached a nearby hill. Standing at the base of it, he examined the leave-covered ground, and the dying trees. Why did this place look so familiar to him? 

He began walking steadily up the steep hill. Gray, sharp rocks jetted from the sides of the hill, threatening to pierce the sky. Inuyasha climbed until he finally reached the top. A familiar sting hit his heart as he did, and he stopped for a moment. What could this feeling be? Where was he that could leave him so cold inside? This all seemed so familiar. . . but oh. . . what is this? 

Inuyasha's eyes examined a group of rocks set in a circle. Between them grew the only patch of grass, as bare dirt covered the rest of the ground. Slowly, Inuyasha began to remember. This was Kikyo's grave. The stench of her death still clung on the air, as whispers of a name flew by in the wind. This place was no place Inuyasha wanted to be, and as his blood began to grow cold, he knew he had to leave. Quickly, he began to back away. Too many horrible emotions from memories were brought up in this place. Far too many things he wanted to forget. Kikyo was dead and Kagome still lived, that was how his heart had reasoned its love towards the two, Kagome had his love and not this sickly woman of death! 

Suddenly, Inuyasha's senses began to leave him. His eyes grew a deep red, as the wind swiftly changed directions. Something was happening, something he knew had happened before. He felt the rush of cold hatred run through his body as his eyes began to search the grave. Kikyo would not ensnare his heart again, he would not allow it. Naraku would not play these tricks on him, that bastard. This was his day, this was the way he lived, and nothing, no one would stop him from becoming what he knew he always could be. . . 

The day began to grow late as the sun set beyond the horizon. Inuyasha knew that as soon as the moon came out, his fingers would cut through the flesh of some innocent human once again. The thought sickened him to no end, but only inside was he sickened. On the outside, a cruel grin formed on his lips as the thought of a screaming victim beneath his claws only delighted him. Had Kikyo done this to him? Her scent merely enraged him more. . . or worse yet. . . was this Kagome's scent that he smelled? Was she the one changing him into such a horrible monster? Even the thought of her made the hairs on his neck stand on end. 

The clouds soon began to part as the night came to it's fullest. Inuyasha knew that behind the clouds, someone had been watching him. All night, ever since he had stumbled upon the graveyard, someone had been spying on him. This only continued to enrage his heart. Inuyasha growled silently, trying his best to keep the beast inside of him from fully emerging. He couldn't allow it, not with her watching. . . 

Behind the clouds, Kagome's eyes pierced through the night with the help of her friend of the sky. Her heart ached at the sight of Inuyasha. His pain was like her own, and oh God. . . the pain she felt now was so horrible. 

"Inuyasha. . ." she whispered, "what has happened to you?" Kagome let the tears fall freely from her eyes. How could such a gentle creature towards her become so angry and hate filled without her? 

"I am sorry you had to see this," whispered the voice solemnly. "I had no intention of hurting you so, my dear Kagome." Again, the wind blew across Kagome's face, quickly drying her tears. "It is no fault of Inuyasha's that he is so angry. Once you left, he lost the only thing inside of him that kept him part human until this time. He lost you." Suddenly the clouds closed up, sending Kagome back into her world. 

"No!" Kagome cried. "Inuyasha would never do this, he would never become like this!" Kagome's eyes began to jolt back and forth in the now darkened park. The trees grew utterly silent, as the wind ceased to blow. 

"Kagome. . . you must go to him. . ." The voice hummed softly. "Kagome. . ." 

"No! I will not go back to him! I will not let this happen again, he does not need me, he does not, does not!" Kagome reached up and grasped her ears, shaking her head. "He does not. . ." Falling to her knees, she placed her head in her hands, weeping as she did. How could this happen. . . She saw the blood in his fingers, she heard the way he growled, and the way his lips curled in such a malicious manner. Slowly, she lifted her head back up, staring into the sky. 

"What should I do?" She whispered, "What should I do. . ." 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Whisper Names**

_I hope you all liked this chapter. I've been having a bit of a writer's block lately, so this chapter (however short) took about a month to write! Anyway, as always, I'd like around 7 reviews for this, but if I get the next chapter done before I get that many reviews, then I'll just go ahead and post it. Thanks to those of you who have been reading this, I really appreciate it! Also, if you would like me to email you of the updates to this fic, just leave your email and I will tell you guys of updates! Thanks!_


End file.
